fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairy Flu (transcript)
Script (a butterfly flying and showing the episode name; a truck comes and hits it; camera stops to Timmy's house; zooms to Timmy's room with Timmy holding a birthday party invitation) *'Timmy:' A birthday party? Aw rats! (turns around and screams at what's off-screen and ran off) *''(screen reveals to be Cosmo and Wanda with rat faces)'' *'Cosmo' He said rats, right? *'Wanda' I'm pretty sure that's what he said. *''(Cosmo and Wanda change back to normal)'' *'Timmy:' (hiding under his bed) You guys don't understand, (pops out of his bed) this is a total disaster! I've been invited to a birthday party for that (shivers and twitches) weird girl Tootie! *'Wanda:' So? *'Timmy:' She's got a huge crush on me and she's Vicky's little sister! *'Cosmo and Wanda:' Gasp! *'Wanda:' Vicky the babysitter!? *'Cosmo:' Icky with a V!? *'Timmy:' There's no way I can get out of it either. I guarantee my parents would tell me it would be a nice gesture if I go. (opens door and both Mr. and Mrs. Turner stands in front of Timmy's door) *'Mr. and Mrs. Turner:' Timmy, we think it would be a nice gesture of you go. *'Timmy:' (close the door) See? *'Cosmo:' Well, we're you're fairy godparents. *'Wanda:' Why don't we go with you? *'Cosmo:' We might even liven things up a little. *''(Wanda and Cosmo both laugh, and Cosmo sneezes and a merry-go-round with unicorns on it, falls on Timmy; Wanda poofs away the merry-go-round)'' *'Cosmo:' Uh oh, I must be catching it. *'Timmy:' What's it? *'Cosmo: '''The fairy flu! It's a disease that only us magic folk get! *'Wanda:' It causes us to temporarily lose control of our powers. *'Cosmo:' Anything can happen! *'Timmy:' Well then I can't take you with me, no telling what problems you'll cause! *'Cosmo:' Uh, maybe it's better if I stay here with your parents. (sneezes Timmy's house to the moon) *'Timmy:' Oh my gosh, you sneezed us to the moon! *'Mr. Turner''' (as he and Mrs. Turner floats in space) Wow honey, I am losing weight. *'Timmy:' On second thought, you better come with me. *''(Timmy back on Earth, holding a present and carrying Cosmo and Wanda as ballons)'' *'Timmy:' How do you feel, Cosmo? *'Cosmo:' Great, Timmy. In fact, I think I'm over it! *''(Timmy walks up to Tootie's house and rings the doorbell. Cosmo sneezes and turns Timmy's head into a toilet)'' *'Tootie:' (gasps) Is that you, Timmy? (opens the door and frowns as her left pigtail wiggles) *'Timmy:' (with a toilet for a head) Happy birthday, Tootie. *''(Tootie screams and slams the door in his face)'' *'Timmy:' What's her problem? *'Wanda:' Sorry, Toity. (turns Timmy's head back to normal) I mean, Timmy. *'Vicky' (opens the door) Well, if it isn't one of the twerp's scouts out on his daily patrol. Are you trying to scare my little sister? *'Tootie:' (pokes her head round the door, then comes out with hearts floating around her) Oh, it is you, Timmy! Great Halloween costume! Come on in! (Tootie drags him inside) Welcome to my party. *''(the room is full of screaming kids and a cranky clown who is getting his feet stomped by little kids)'' *'Clown:' No mom, I don't need college. I'm going to follow my dream and become a clown. *'Vicky:' (knocks the clown out the way) Alright, you little skidmarks! Listen up! (everyone shuts up) Hello there! I'm Vicky! And I'm the absolute ruler! *'Little boy:' How come your the absolute ruler? *''(crowd of kids back away from him)'' *'Vicky:' Because, my little artichoke, I'm 16 and you're 10. Do the math!! *''(the little boy screams and runs away crying while Tootie drags Timmy)'' *'Vicky:' These are the party rules, I'm only gonna say this once so pay attention. *''(Cosmo sneezes and turns Vicky into a frog)'' *'Vicky:' Now then... ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit... (eats a fly) ...ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit! *'Wanda:' Gasp! (turns Vicky back to normal) *'Vicky:' Everybody got that?! *''(little kids cheer thinking it was a party trick)'' *'Vicky:' (walks away) Sub-humans... *'Clown:' Show off. *'Tootie:' C'mon Timmy, let's go play spin the bottle! *''(Tootie drags Timmy away and he lets go of Cosmo and Wanda. They float away in a daze until the clown grabs them)'' *'Clown:' Ok, who likes balloons? *'Little kids:' We do! *''(scene skips to Tootie's room with Timmy, Tootie and two other kids in a circle around the bottle)'' *'Tootie:' Winner gets to kiss me! (hearts float around her head) Go ahead, Timmy! *''(Timmy spins the bottle until it lands on another little boy)'' *'Tootie:' Aww! *'Timmy:' Yes! *''(the little boy blows the bottle the other way to point at Timmy)'' *'Timmy:' Aww! *'Tootie:' Yes! *''(Cosmo and Wanda cry in discomfort as the clown makes them into a balloon animal)'' *'Clown:' Ta-da! Two boa constrictors dancing. *'Tootie:' Come on Timmy, don't be shy. I don't bite. *''(Wanda sneezes and turns Tootie's teeth into metal fangs. Timmy screams and runs through the door. Wanda and Cosmo start sneezing a lot)'' *'Wanda:' (to Cosmo) Thanks a lot, Mr. Contagious! Now I have it! *''(Timmy screams and runs away from Tootie whose head turns into a lawn mower, a pair of scissors, a chainsaw and a cheese grater)'' *'Timmy:' Quick! What cures the fairy flu? *'Cosmo:' Uh well, an enormous amount of sauerkraut usually does the trick. *''(Tootie's head turns back to normal)'' *'Timmy:' (shakes her shoulders) Tootie, I need sauerkraut now! *'Vicky:' (sitting on her bed) Maybe now I can catch up on my beauty rest. Not that I need any! (laughs) *''(Cosmo and Wanda sneeze together and turn Vicky into a dragon, who roars and runs through her bedroom wall;Timmy is holding Wanda and Tootie is holding Cosmo, feeding them sauerkraut)'' *'Tootie:' Why are we stuffing sauerkraut into your balloons? *'Timmy:' They're, uh, rare German balloons. Now stuff, stuff like the wind! *''(dragon Vicky enters, roars at the kids and blows fire at them; she goes to the kitchen and roars at Timmy and Tootie; they scream dropping Cosmo and Wanda into the corner; Wanda belched and they changed back to fairy form)'' *'Wanda:' Hey! It worked! *'Cosmo:' We're cured! *'Timmy:' Nice dragon, good girl! (screams and avoids Vicky, who shoves her head in the bowl of sauerkraut and tries to shake it off her head) Uh, you guys, I don't mean to be a pest but... *'Wanda:' (poofs in with Cosmo) Perish the thought. *'Timmy:' Just change her back to normal!! *''(Vicky swallows the sauerkraut and Cosmo and Wanda change her back to normal. She roars, spreading her bad breath on Timmy)'' *'Timmy:' Halitosis! *''(Cosmo and Wanda as balloons look sideways smiling as if nothing happened; Vicky walks out of the kitchen and was in shock seeing the house a mess; the clown quivering hiding from a table; Tootie pops out of a chair and runs to Timmy)'' *'Tootie:' My hero! (kisses Timmy on the cheek) *'Timmy:' Bleugh! (ends up sick in bed) *'Cosmo:' Boy, I feel great! Who's up for a ten-mile jog? *'Mr. Turner:' (enters Timmy's room) Hi son, it's Dr. Dad and Dr. Mom! *''(Cosmo and Wanda change into posters on the wall)'' *'Mr. Turner:' Ah, seems the sauerkraut allergy runs in the family. *'Vicky:' (enters the room) Hi Timmy! *''(Timmy screams)'' *'Mr. Turner:' Well, we'll leave you kids alone. *'Tootie:' (held up by Vicky) Hi Timmy! *'Timmy:' Nooo! *'Vicky:' I'll pick you up later, sis. Have fun! (laughs and disappears) *'Tootie:' (runs towards him) Oh Timmy, don't you worry! I'll be by your side every second! (pulls out a bowl of sauerkraut and feeds him a spoonful) Sauerkraut? *'Timmy:' Ughh... *'Cosmo and Wanda:' Ughhhh!! Category:Episode transcripts